For One Chance Of Happiness
by pat-pijig
Summary: Inspired by little Reba & Brock's eye contact moments. When their eyes met, the true feelings revealed.
1. Chapter 1

-- 01 --

-- 01 --

Reba was sitting at the kitchen table reading a travel magazine. Barbra Jean and Brock were fighting, again, right in Reba's kitchen. They had been fighting a lot lately, mostly about little things. Reba had become accustomed to it and learned to tune them out.

"That's it Brock, I want a divorce!"

"Fine, I'm tired of dragging out this marriage too!"

Surprisingly Reba didn't even take her eyes off the magazine. This wasn't the first time she heard this and she believed it wouldn't be the last time either.

"I'm staying at Reba's tonight!" Brock's sudden announcement got Reba's attention. She stopped reading and looked up to watch them.

"I'm staying at Reba's, she's my best friend!" cried Barbra Jean

"Why don't you both stay at Reba's and I'll go stay at your place instead?" Reba couldn't help but make her comment. "It's more peaceful over there, at least". She sighed, "What are you guys fighting about this time? Wait, I don't want to know!" and she continued reading her travel magazine, dreaming that she could be someplace else right now while Barbra Jean and Brock began shouting at her, trying to explain why it was the other person's fault. Reba didn't even let a word sink into her ear. "Just let me know at the end, who is staying at Reba's tonight". Like every other time when they fought, one of them would end up in her house. Most of the time was Brock, but sometimes, when Barbra Jean felt like she needed someone to talk to. She would be with Reba while Brock stayed at their house. If Brock ended up at her place, he took the living room, but if Barbra Jean end up at her place, Reba allowed Barbra Jean to be in her room under the condition that she had to bring her own sleeping bag and air mattress.

"Alright fine! I'm going home!" The next thing Reba heard was Barbra Jean crying and stomping out of her house. Looks like Brock's staying at Reba's tonight.

"What are you two fighting about this time?"

"About a guy at her work. I think she had a crush on a news reporter," explained Brock

"She has a crush all the time. You're not getting use to it yet?"

"That's the thing! I got used to it, and she was upset that I didn't even get jealous. She said I don't love her anymore. How silly is that?"

"I think it's silly that you guys were fighting like 3-4 times a week, and you two only been married for six years! What will it be like when you enter seven year itch?"

"I don't even think we'll make it to seven years, Reba"

"You know, I normally would encourage you to work things out, but I'm kinda tired. You two keep fighting and when I can't think there's anymore new reason to be fighting about, you guys surprise me. I don't even think we fought that much in our 20 years of marriage compare to your two weeks!"

"That's why I really believe I made a mistake for leaving you"

"Yeah that's what happens when you do something without thinking" Reba got used to him saying that too, but it still shook her every time he said it. She was just so darn good at keeping her feelings buried deep in her heart.

"I'm serious, Reba. I think this is the end. We are getting a divorce!"

"Uh huh, if you say so" Reba got up from the table "I guess you got the couch tonight. Well, I'm going to talk to Barbra Jean. I might end up having to stay with her." She rolled her eyes. "She looked kinda upset when she left." This wasn't the first time. Sometimes when Reba went over to her house to talk to her, Barbra Jean would not let her leave! It was hard work to be best friends to both of them!

Reba entered Barbra Jean's kitchen and sure enough, she was sitting there and crying her eyes out.

"Ok, what's wrong now?"

"I think it's over Reba, Brock doesn't love me anymore"

"And why's that?"

"Because I told him that I'm in love with someone else and all he said was 'I see', I mean he didn't even care!"

"Ok, let me get the straight, you're in love with someone else, but you're mad because Brock isn't jealous?" Reba was confused. Barbra Jean nodded.

"And you said this is over because he isn't jealous, or because you're in love with someone else?"

"I don't know Reba, I just don't know. I just feel like whatever we do, we irritate each other" Reba listened to Barbra Jean's comment and she sighed 'it's gonna be a loooong night' she thought. By the time Reba was done talking to Barbra Jean, it was past 2am. She couldn't believe that she lost half the night trying to reason with Barbra Jean that she shouldn't get mad at Brock for not being jealous over some guy that didn't even know Barbra Jean existed! It was like getting mad at him for not being jealous over Brad Pitt! Reba recalled last week they were fighting over the amount of Beanie Babies Barbra Jean had. Reba made the mistake by saying 'if they cause you that much trouble, get rid of them!' Barbra Jean was upset and said Reba took Brock's side. Same thing happened the week before when Barbra Jean whined about the amount of time Brock spent in the golf course. Reba suggested that he spent less time golfing and more time with his wife, Brock was upset that Reba took Barbra Jean's side. Yes, it sure was hard to be best friends with both of them!

Reba came back to the house. Seeing the lump of blanket on the couch, Brock must be asleep. She quietly walked up stairs to her room. She was dead tired. She closed her bedroom door and turned on the light, walked straight to her closet, and got changed into her pajamas. She was mumbling about how silly Brock and Barbra Jean were for fighting over little things. Especially since they both wanted her to take their side. Reba took off her clothes. As soon as she removed the last garment from her body, she heard a gasp from the bed. She glanced over to the sound immediately; she didn't expect anyone to be there in her bedroom, nor in her bed!

"BROCK!" she quickly covered her naked body with whatever piece of clothes she could, before reaching for a bathrobe while yelling at him. "What the heck are you doing in my bedroom!" she threw a shoe at him, it bounced off his body and hit the bedroom wall. She was hollering and cussing at him.

"Ouch!" Brock rubbed his shoulder as the other shoe flew over and hit him. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd spend the night at BJ's tonight. My back pain was bothering me, so I decided since you're not going to be here I'll sleep in your room and will get up before you get here"

"And you couldn't even let me know that you are in here? GET OUT!" Reba was mad and embarrassed. Brock had been watching her strip out of her clothes! Pervert!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I really didn't think you'd be back tonight, and I definitely didn't mean to... watch, I just... couldn't... let out a sound when you took off your top, I mean..."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!" Brock got up and tried to leave the room but Reba punched him with all her force, and hit him out of anger.

"Mom, are you ok?" Kyra heard the noise coming from her mom's bedroom and she rushed in to see if Reba was alright. She was surprised to see her dad sitting on the ground holding his stomach. "Dad are you ok?"

"Yeah... your mom punched me" he tried to get back his breath. Reba really punched him hard. He slowly stood up and Reba charged toward him again, Kyra had to hold her back.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra asked, but Reba was too mad to answer.

"I thought your mom wouldn't be home tonight, and I took her bed, and when she came home, she didn't see me and..."

"GET OUT!" Reba shouted.

"Mom, please don't shout, it's 3am you don't want Jake to wake up and see this." She waved her hand suggesting Reba to look at herself. Kyra could guess what was happening by seeing her mom's clothes on the floor as if she just took them off with her pajamas hanging right in front of the closet. "You better re-tie your robe, you're showing more skin than I want to see" Reba didn't know the knot was undone when she was punching and hitting Brock. She turned her back to them to re-adjust her robe. Kyra took this opportunity to drag her dad out of the room. Brock returned to the couch and Kyra returned to her own room. Reba was so mad she wasn't even sleepy anymore, how dare he was lying there watching her! Yet, somehow she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the way he was looking at her, his eyes were filled with ... something that gave her an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't describe. But it took her breath away...

Little that she knew, Brock was tossing and turning all night too, the image of Reba still replaying itself in his mind. She was so beautiful. When she turned on the light, she woke him up. He was about to announce his presence to her, but the moment he got his eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing he saw was Reba was taking off her top and followed by her bra. Brock just loss the ability to speak or to move for what in his sight, and when that last piece of clothing came off her body he had to catch his breath that was when Reba noticed him.

Reba got up in the morning so deathly tired, she did not get much sleep at night; luckily she didn't have to work this morning. She came to the kitchen and saw Brock getting a cup of coffee, Reba turned around only to be called back by Brock.

"Reba, wait" he grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from leaving. "I really have to apologize for last night. I should have said something or made some kind of sound to let you know that I was in the room. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be a pervert."

"Don't ever speak of it again" clearly she was still mad about what happened.

"Hi mom, hey dad. So did you slept together last night?" Kyra was just trying to be funny, but Reba wasn't laughing

"KYRA!" Brock snapped, he didn't want Reba to be mad at him more than she already was "Don't you disrespect your mother like that! What happened last night was my fault and it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't an idiot. Can I trust that you will forget about that and not saying anything to anyone? Please..." Brock begged Kyra to keep this to herself.

"Fine! I just want to let you know that I'm going out with my friends. And don't worry dad, who would have want to spread that kind of news anyway. Just the thought of you two was bad enough for me!" Kyra made a smart comment before leaving the kitchen, leaving her parents alone again.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Brock

"Of course! I let you staying here in the living room, my room should be off limits since you knocked up your hygienist!"

"I said I'm sorry, if I could turn back time I would correct everything, but I can't!" Reba was quiet after his comment. "I promise it will not happen again"

"Which part? Watching me strip or knocking up your hygienist?" she tried to make a joke to ease the tension between them, he was right, he couldn't changed what had already happened. "Just don't get into my room again without my permission" Brock could tell that Reba wasn't as mad at him anymore.

"If it's any consolation, you still look as beautiful as the last time I saw you, if not more"

"Pervert!" she securely tied her robe and punched him, but not as hard as she did last night, before start to make breakfast for herself.

"I made you some pancakes" Brock couldn't sleep so he got up and started to do something to take his mind off Reba

"Thanks" Reba said as she sat down while Brock brought the pancakes to the table "By the way, you can go back home now, Barbra Jean didn't really fall in love with anyone. She just had a crush with some news reporter that didn't even know she existed. She just want you to be jealous once in a while to show that you still cared" Reba explained to him about what she wasted half a night trying to fix his marriage for him. Brock joined her at the table with his breakfast. He also poured some more coffee for both of them.

"Thanks for all your help, Reba, but this might be it. I feel like we keep dragging this marriage, and it's only been 6 and a half years!"

"Brock, go home and try to make this work. If this time it really doesn't work, then talk to her." Reba also tried patching things up for them. She felt that they just keep dragging their marriage one day at a time, which wasn't right.

Brock once again tried to work things out with Barbra Jean. They tried to spent a day together, doing things they both enjoyed, which Brock found out there wasn't much, not like Reba, they had more things in common. At night, Barbra Jean put on sexy lingerie; she was hoping that it might spice up their love life a little. She threw herself at Brock, but Brock's mind wasn't with his tall, skinny, sexy wife.

"What's matter Brock?" cried Barbra Jean when she felt he did not response to her kisses.

"I'm sorry Barbra Jean, I had something else in my mind" he admitted, but omitted the truth that was 'someone else' that he was thinking about, not 'something else'. Brock looked at the sexy blonde in the sexy black lingerie again, he felt guilty that he accidentally compared her to the beautiful redhead that done nothing to seduce him, but tried to cover her body. Barbra Jean might have the body of a model now, but he found himself more excited by Reba's hourglass figure.

"How can you think of something else at a time like this?"

"I'm sorry, can we start over?" Brock pulled her into a kiss, a cold kiss.

"That's it! I'm going to stay at Reba's tonight!" Barbra Jean put on her dressing gown before stomping off straight to Reba's house.

Reba was getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, Barbra Jean was crying.

"Come on in" she could have just guessed that they had a fight again. "But you gotta change though, I won't let you stay in my room with half a dress on!" Reba commented the length of Barbra Jean's lingerie. She couldn't believe Barbra Jean left the house looking like this in the middle of the night.

"It's over Reba" said Barbra Jean taking a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from Reba. "I tried to seduce him, but he didn't even respond!" Reba got goose bumps from what Barbra Jean told her.

"I don't want to know that Barbra Jean. You can stay here tonight, and what happened between you and Brock, just talk it out WITH HIM in the morning" but Barbra Jean ignored Reba's comment. She set up her airbed and continued to talk "I kissed him, threw myself at him, and he said he was thinking of something else! Can you believe that?" Reba rolled her eyes, slid herself under the blanket. 'It's gonna be a long night', she thought. "And he kissed me, but it was the worst kiss ever!" Reba turned off the light after Barbra Jean settled herself on the airbed. "You know Reba, when he looked at me, I don't see passion in his eyes anymore"

"Passion? That's it!" Reba didn't realize that she said it out loud!

"What did you say Reba?"

"Huh? I mean. What you two lack is passion" good thing the light was off, or Barbra Jean might have noticed Reba blush when Reba recalled the way those eyes that looked at her... the night before

"That's what I've been telling you! We don't have that anymore" In the dark she pouted, "Come to think of it, the way he looked at you..."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Barbra Jean!" Reba didn't let her finish the sentence

"You saw it too..." Barbra Jean spoke softly in the dark. Reba decided to pretend to be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-- 01 --

-- 02 --

The next day was just like every other day when Brock and Barbra Jean had a fight. Reba would try to make them talk. Every time another fight happened, they grew further and further apart.

The doorbell rang when Reba was preparing her dinner. Kyra went to her band practice, and Jake went to his friend's house for dinner. Reba was looking forward to a quiet evening all by herself. The sound of the doorbell annoyed her a little. She rushed to the door to find out who was disturbing her solitude.

"Jack!"

"Hi Reba! I'm single!" he parted his arms expecting Reba to dart toward him and kiss him. He was a little disappointed that she didn't even let go of that doorknob.

"Hello Jack, nice to see you drop by" her voice sounded a little too cold for his liking.

"I'm single" he repeated the words she wanted to hear before.

"And I see that the first thing you did was to come and see me" Reba heard that his divorce was final nearly six months ago, yet he had not even called her.

"I'm sorry Reba, I wanted to call you but I had to go to Dallas to follow up with a job that was offered to me couple of years ago. But now I'm back, and I won't go anywhere anymore" Reba didn't have a chance to say anything before Brock and Barbra Jean marched right into her living room.

"Jack! You came back for me!" Barbra Jean threw herself at him and kissed him deeply. Reba rolled her eyes and she noticed Brock had the same reaction as her. Jack was afraid Brock would punch him, so he pulled away from Barbra Jean. Brock didn't even move a muscle.

"Barbra Jean, you look... terrific" This was the first time he saw the new and thin Barbra Jean. "But please don't do that again especially in front of your husband and my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Brock and Reba both exclaimed,

"Well, I haven't ask you out yet, but I assume you're still single, aren't you?" Brock didn't like that comment, not one bit. He looked at Reba; he believed she was a little hurt by that comment too.

"I don't know, Jack. You left without even a phone call, not once, but twice. I'm not sure if I could trust you again" said Reba. 'Good for you, babe!' Brock thought.  
"But, boy, you smell so good!" Reba quipped. Brock gave her a dirty look.

"What do you say Reba, can you please give me one more chance? You can smell me up close" Jack made puppy dog eyes, and Reba caved.

"Ok fine..." Reba answered; she looked at Brock who looked away as soon as he heard her answer.

"Good, can I see you tomorrow at 8?"

"Sure..." answered Reba shortly. Jack gave her a quick peck on her lips. Reba automatically looked at Brock, who still looked away. She realized that this was the very first time Brock was in her presence when someone else was kissing her.

"Bye bye Jack, kisses" Barbra Jean said goodbye; Jack just remembered that she was there too. He looked at her new stunning beauty and grinned.

"Bye bye, Barbra Jean" Brock saw the look that Jack gave Barbra Jean, and he didn't like it either. Brock turned his look to Reba, to see if Reba saw the way Jack glanced at Barbra Jean too, but if she did, she didn't show any emotion.

"Are you going out with him?" Brock asked.

"I guess"

"Why are you jealous of her Brock?" questioned Barbra Jean, she was watching his reaction all along. Brock might not have noticed, but he was clinching his fists when he saw Jack kiss Reba out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you see the way he looked at you Barbra Jean? That man is a jerk!" Brock chose not to answer Barbra Jean's question

"Make up your mind Brock, you couldn't be jealous of both your wife and your ex-wife" Barbra Jean was not satisfied with the way he answered

"You two can continue fighting if you want, but leave me out of this!" Reba left the living room and walked back to the kitchen. She still had to cook herself a dinner. She overheard them arguing something about kissing as she walked away. Not long after, Brock joined her in the kitchen as Barbra Jean stomped away, again...

"What are you making?"

"Mac & cheese" she didn't feel like making anything fancy just for herself

"Can you make some for me too?"

"Don't you have a wife?"

"She just left and said not to go home tonight because she didn't want to see me" Reba sighed, adding more macaroni and grated more cheese in the pot. Reba continued cooking quietly; she didn't even want to ask about the fight that just happened in her living room between Brock and Barbra Jean.

"Reba" called Brock

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me pick out a new cologne tomorrow?" Reba almost dropped the wooden spoon. She burst out with a laugh

"Why?"

"Well, maybe if I want to impress... Barbra Jean, I should start by smelling nice, don't you think?"

"Then why don't you just ask her to help you pick out one?"

"I trust you more I guess" Reba thought about it for a few second before she agreed.

"Fine, if you think that will help your relationship with Barbra Jean, we'll go pick out a perfume, I mean cologne for you tomorrow. But it has to be in the early afternoon, since I have to come back and get ready to go out on a date with Jack"

Next day, Reba took Brock out shopping, they hadn't been shopping together for ages! Reba took him to the men's fragrance counter and she picked out a cologne almost right the way.

"Try this" she sprayed it on his wrist. He was going to sniff when Reba stop him by taking his hand.

"No you have to wait until it dries first, rub your wrists together" He rubbed his wrists together when it dried and took a sniff.

"It's nice," said Brock. His heart nearly came to complete stop when Reba pulled his arm over and took a sniff at his wrist. She was standing right there in front of him, just in between his arms. Lord, he wanted to just reach out and hold her right now.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it" Reba blushed as soon as she realized what she just did. Brock wished he had dabbed that cologne on his neck or his chest instead of on his wrist!

"I'll get this," said Brock after his heart beat returned to normal. "Do you want something as well?"

"Why? You'll get one for me?" she asked jokingly

"Sure! Go get your favorite perfume and I'll pay for it"

"Nha, I just got one not too long ago." she refused the offer. Brock didn't know that Reba had the matching perfume to his cologne. Reba only recently discovered this brand of cologne and perfume when she saw a little sample in one of her beauty magazines. She took a sniff of it and immediately thought of him. She remembered at that moment, in her wildest thought 'if Brock used this cologne I might pounce on him like those girls in the body spray commercial'. Oh dear Lord, Reba realized. She had just convinced him to buy it! Bad move, Reba! Bad Bad Bad move!

"Brock, maybe you shouldn't get this"

"Why not? I like it, and you like it too, don't you?" confused Brock

"I don't thing Barbra Jean would like it, it's not her type" Brock ignored her, and walked to the cash register. "Fine! Just don't blame me if Barbra Jean hates it!"

On the way back home, Brock took the longest route possible and luck was on his side, he got stopped at every single red light! Reba kept looking at her watch. It was 6:30 and they were not even half way home.

"Is there something wrong with the third gear?" Reba noticed how slow he drove.

"No, I just follow the speed limit"

"This is not at a school zone you know!" Reba grew more uncomfortable each time she breathed; the smell of his new cologne combined with his natural scent really drove her insane. Brock noticed that too and boy did he enjoy it!

As soon as they arrived back to the house, Reba went to get ready for her date. Brock went back to his house and took a shower as well, and when he was done, he dabbed that new cologne behind his ears and sprayed a little bit on his chest before he went to see Reba at her place. She was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for her date. He sat next to her and he noticed she took a deep breath in and he had a big grin on his face. He knew what was in her mind when her breath became heavier and she blushed with no apparent reason. Reba almost jumped out of her own skin when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Jack, Let's go!" she took her purse and left, Jack didn't even have chance to say 'hi' when she grabbed his arm and closed the door. Brock began laughing at her reaction, but quickly stopped. Wait... did he just... put her in the mood right before she went out on a date with Dr. Hunky? Bad move Brock! Bad Bad Bad move!


	3. Chapter 3

--03--

"Reba, are you alright?" Jack asked. He had just planted a kiss on Reba, but did not get the passionate response he received before.

"I'm sorry, but you have to give me some time to warm up to the idea that you're back and will not leave again."

"Alright, I deserved that I guess. I'll call you." he kissed her good night

"Sure..." she didn't sound convinced

"Really, I will"

"I'll believe you when I pick up the phone and hear your voice at the end of the line" if Jack thought she'd fall for him all over again he had to think twice, he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Reba walked in to her living room, a bit relieved that Brock wasn't there. He might be trying to work things out with Barbra Jean. Reba couldn't wait until those two were good to each other again, so she could get her life back on track. She could have told everyone that she moved on, but she couldn't lie to herself that she hadn't. Every time they fought, she secretly had hope. The feelings grew stronger when she saw the look in Brock's eyes that still toyed with her emotions, day after day, night after night. The feelings that she tried to bury deep in her heart got stirred up, trying to surface by just one passionate look that he gave her. He was the only one who even had that effect on her, not Terri, not Parker, not Brian and not even Jack. She had the feeling that Brock knew how she felt toward him. You just couldn't hide your true feelings from someone you've known and loved for more than half of your life! As long as he kept that to himself and they didn't act upon it. She was willing to live with that. Well, she had no choice but to live with that!

_In spite of all the tears she may cry __  
__This is how she has to live her life __  
__As hard as it may be, __  
__she has to find out for herself_

Meanwhile, three houses down the road, Brock and Barbra Jean were fighting again.

"Look! That Jack, he's a jerk! He wants to go out with Reba but he also was hitting on you!"

"Oh look who's talking!"

"Alright, I'm also a jerk! But he had a date with Reba today and he had a nerve to call you? He knew you're still married, right?"

"He didn't call me. I called him" admitted Barbra Jean

"You what? How could you do that? Are you trying to hurt Reba on purpose?" now the truth was revealed, Brock was afraid that Reba would get hurt again!

"Before you started to yell at me, tell me where you were today between 3 and 6 o'clock?"

"I..." Brock stumbled "I went out"

"With who?"

"A friend"

"You know what Brock, you're such a ... super jerk! Reba called me and told me that she was going out with you today, she didn't want me to misunderstand anything or hear any rumors. But you can't tell me that you went out with her? What do you have to hide, Brock?"

"I can't talk to you right now, I'm going to stay on the couch!"

"Our couch or Reba's couch?" Brock stopped in his tracks, he paused and answered her question by leaving the house. Barbra Jean sighed. She couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Jack was right, her marriage to Brock was over. As she watched him leave, she thought, maybe, there was something she can do... for one chance of happiness that she was once told Reba about! She'll have to do it for herself, and her best friend.

Reba walked down the stairs to the door, she didn't even have to guess who would ring the doorbell at this time a night.

"Don't you have a key? Oh wait, I took it back." Reba opened the door for him to step inside.

"Reba, if you're not tired, can we talk?"

"Depends on what do you want to talk about" Reba sat down on the edge of the chair, ready to stand up if he said something she didn't want to hear.

"Did you tell Barbra Jean that you and I went out today?" Brock got to the point

"Yes I did."

"Why didn't you tell me, you told her"

"I assumed you would tell her too. Brock, I don't like to live with lies. I told her up front to prevent any rumors that might be spreading around town when people see you and I shopping together. She's my... best friend. The last thing I want to do is to hurt her, like the way I got hurt" That should sum up what she wanted to say and prevented him to say anything more. Reba looked him straight in the eyes. There was nothing she wanted to hide, not anymore, not from him.

_"She's got what I don't __  
__You there to lean on __  
__I wish I could get that off of my mind __  
__But I don't know how __  
__Cause she don't love you __  
__Anything like I do __  
__But that don't mean anything __  
__Cause she's the one loving you now"_

Brock saw the emotion in her eyes, and he was speechless. He left her, although he was living with the regret of leaving Reba, but Reba would hate him if he now left Barbra Jean. He knew that from her own words 'the last thing I want to do is to hurt her, like the way I got hurt'

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'm going to bed. Good night Brock" Reba went back to her room leaving just her scent, fresh from the shower, trailing behind. He wished he could just pull her into his arm and take in that scent and never let go again.

Reba got up in the morning, she saw Brock still sound asleep. She stopped and looked at him. She knelt down in front of the couch to look at him close. Boy, she wished she was bad! But she couldn't, not to her best friend. Brock opened his eyes, then Reba realized just how close she was to him. She stood up very quickly and accidentally hit the coffee table behind her causing her to fall forward.

"I'm sorry" Reba landed on him, and she tried to get up, but Brock held her tight.

"I must be dreaming" said Brock

"Then wake up and face the reality!" Reba untangled herself from his embrace and walked straight to the kitchen. That was bad move, Reba, Bad Bad Bad move!

Brock followed her immediately.

"Reba wait!" he grabbed her arm

"I haven't changed my mind from what I said yesterday, Brock. She's my best friend" She looked at the hand that held onto her arm, he had to let go. Brock had to let her go... not by his own will, but it was the way it should be. Reba made Breakfast for the two of them, Kyra went out of town to play at charity concert, and Jake went to camping with his friend's family for the weekend. Reba had the house to herself, and no one to worry about, except the big baby in front of her! "Did Barbra Jean like the cologne you bought?"

"I don't know, she said I smelled better than cocoa-butter and feet, so I assumed she liked it" Reba laughed at his comment

"I told you, you should have taken her!" commented Reba, putting French toast in front of him. She knew he loved French toast, but it was time consuming, so she didn't make it often. Then she poured a bowl of cheerio's for herself.

"How come you don't want French Toast?" Brock was surprised; she prepared it just for him?

"It's fattening" her answer made him laugh

"Reba, you got a great bo..." she put her hand up to stop him from continuing

"Can we please not talk about that?"

"I'm just stating the fact, that you got a body of a twenty years old. I can call Van to have him confirm that statement!" They both laughed about that incident. Reba had later told Brock about the event. For the longest time Brock was confused why everyone made fun of Van and Reba. "Here have some" he got a plate for Reba and gave her a piece of toast.

"Yum!" Reba licked her lips while pouring maple syrup on top of her toast. She was craving a piece since she started to make it. It was an innocent act, but when Brock saw her licking her lips, his jaw dropped. "Brock, keep your mouth closed while you eat!" said Reba, while answering the phone. It was Barbra Jean.

"Yes, Barbra Jean... Why do you want to know? ... All right, we're planning to go bowling... No! I said no! Fine! I'll tell him!" and she hung up. Brock gave her a puzzled look.

"Barbra Jean wants us to have a double date tonight" ah, that explained the whole conversation!


	4. Chapter 4

-- 04 --

Jack left his car at Reba's place while Brock drove all four of them to the bowling alley. Barbra Jean pushed Reba aside when she was about to hop in to a back seat with Jack. "I want to sit with the hunky doctor" she said, so Reba had to sit at the front seat with Brock. When they got to the bowling alley, they had a little friendly wager, 'looser buys dinner' and once again Barbra Jean said 'I want to pair with Jack!'

"Doesn't it bother you seeing your man all over another woman?" Brock asked Reba while they waited for their turn.

"Which times?" Reba quipped. "It used to hurt, but not anymore" she answered his question

"Which times?" asked Brock.

"The first time" she approached the lane to bowl her turn. Reba thought Barbra Jean just did this to make Brock jealous. If Jack didn't mind being used, Reba didn't see the harm! At the end, Reba and Brock won just by a few pins. They accidentally hugged each other out of joy when Jack didn't make that spare. "Sorry, I mean, good game!" She extended her hand for a handshake. Brock took her hand and didn't want to let go, but Barbra Jean and Jack were both looking at them.

"Well, looks like I have to pay for dinner, Reba honey, what would you like to eat?" Jack asked Reba for a suggestion. Brock wasn't quite use to the idea of hearing someone else other than him calling Reba 'honey', he felt a bit uneasy about that, but nothing he could do, and that really bugged him, big time!

"How about Chinese?" Reba made a suggestion.

"Sure" Jack extended his arm, suggesting Reba to take it. Reba held his arm and walked to the parking lot. Brock and Barbra Jean followed with a good distance. 'That jerk, he wanted both Reba and Barbra Jean! He'll hurt Reba again!' Brock thought.

After dinner, Brock drove them all back to Reba's house. Reba sat in the back seat with Jack, they made a quiet conversation between them. Brock and Barbra Jean also tried to have a conversation, but Brock kept looking at the rear view mirror, sometimes he couldn't even hear what Barbra Jean told him or asked him. Reba, who sat behind Brock, noticed that he kept looking at her. She glared at him as if to say 'pay attention to the woman who's sitting next to you and stop looking at me!', he understood that look, but he couldn't help it.

Before Jack left, he leaned over to give Reba a kiss; she turned her head away to look at Brock. Reba's heart skipped a beat 'oh no, what have I done, now what's Jack gonna think!' but she cared more about what Barbra Jean would think than that of Jack. She was lucky that Barbra Jean didn't see Jack miss her lips and kissed her cheek instead. She made a mental note to thank Jack later for not saying anything more than 'see you later Reba'!

Since Brock and Barbra Jean did not have a fight today, Brock had no reason to stay at Reba's place. Therefore, he had to say goodnight to her too, and he couldn't even get a peck on her cheek because he was not allowed!

Brock never realized how much he cared and loved Reba, of all those years that they had been apart, he kept telling himself that he loved Barbra Jean now, and he only loved Reba as a mother of his three children. Somehow, every time he looked deeply into her eyes, his world turned upside down, his heart hurt. Reba may 'act annoyed' every time he was around, but he could always see the love that still shone deep down in her eyes. He had to shake that feeling away, he always thought he was just seeing things, how could Reba still possibly love him for what he had done to her. But ever since that night, the night, he could have swore he saw a flash of love and passion in her eyes before it quickly replace with anger and embarrassment. That flash in her eyes shook his whole world. The thought of 'I love Barbra Jean now' suddenly lost its power, and the thought of 'I love Reba as a mother of my three children' was laughing at his face 'Ha! Admit it you idiot! That's the woman you've always loved and still love from the bottom of your heart!'

However, Reba was now off limits! It hurt every time he had to remind himself, but he had to live with the choice he made. Unless Barbra Jean willing to give him a divorce. Brock realized that Reba could not cause this divorce, or she'd never forgive him. For Reba, he had to make sure Barbra Jean happy. How ironic!

The way those two were nice to each other tonight, Reba thought she would not be interrupted by anyone, so she decided to take a nice warm bath. The dang doorbell rang again! "CRRRAAAAPPPP!" Reba made up her mind that she'd give them the key back tomorrow! She put her bathrobe on, and ran to the door.

"You forget something?" Reba asked Brock who stood in front of the door, not walking in

"You forgot your purse in my car" Reba had one hand holding the robe that covered just few inches above her knees, it was well tied, but she held on to the collar to make sure she didn't show off her cleavage! While her other hand rested on the doorknob. She let go of the doorknob to take her purse from Brock.

"Anything else?" she asked when he wasn't leaving

"Huh? No, nothing" and he still didn't move. Reba stood with one leg cross behind another. She wore her pink slippers, matching with her pink bathrobe along with a pink towel that wrapped behind her shoulder, and her pink kissable cheeks. Gosh she was so adorable!

"If you think I'm going to let go of the robe, you're dreaming. Now go home to your wife!" Brock laughed at her comment.

"Well good then, since you got both hands busy, you can't slap me" and with that comment, he sneaked a peck from her lips! "Good night, Reba" he closed the door behind him, just mere seconds before Reba gently caressed her bottom lip with the hand that was holding her collar closed. She couldn't believe just a little peck could created so many sparks!

Reba was brought back to reality when she felt the cold air against her skin. She grabbed both ends of her robe and locked the door before she resumed her bath. Less than an hour later, the doorbell rang again, as she was about to slip under her blanket!

"Barbra Jean" Reba opened the door and see Barbra Jean once again behind that door. "Ok Barbra Jean, next time you come here, can you put on a pair of pants or something longer than what you have on? I knew we're just three houses down the road, but you might not make it here safely if you kept wearing half a dress!" Barbra Jean totally ignored Reba's comment.

"Reba, you gotta tell me how to seduce Brock!" Reba nearly collapsed hearing that request.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Reba almost shouted, and then she realized that the door was still open and Barbra Jean still standing outside. Reba pulled her inside and almost slammed the door.

"Yeah, his ex-wife who was married to him for 20 years, I'm sure you got a few tips!" Reba marched up the stairs did not respond to Barbra Jean's comment. "C'mon Reba, I really need your help! Brock and I hadn't been Bow..." Barbra Jean followed her. Reba turned around and snapped with anger

"Barbra Jean, I'm not going to give you a tip on how to sleep with my husband!" Reba paused, but didn't correct herself; she just hoped Barbra Jean didn't catch that.

"Well, whatever I did, it didn't work!" Barbra Jean knew Reba slipped, but she choose to ignore it.

"Do whatever you did, when you had him cheating on me then!" Reba slipped under the blanket and turned off the light. Barbra Jean sat on her bed, but Reba chased her away "Go get your air mattress!!" Barbra Jean had been here so often now, so she left her air bed in Reba's closet. Reba turned on the light just long enough for Barbra Jean to finish set up her sleeping area.

"You're not going to tell me really?"

"No" answered Reba

"How did you get him to look at you passionately then?" Barbra jean wouldn't give up

"You can't control his thoughts" Reba closed her eyes ready to fall asleep any minute now.

"Do you think he needs the blue pills?"

"Ask his doctor" Barbra Jean could tell by Reba's voice that she was drifting off

"Do you love Jack or Brock?"

"Br... Barbra Jean! Shut up and go to sleep!" Reba almost became wide-awake!

"Did you say Jack?"

"No! I said...shut up and go to sleep!" Reba almost fell for Barbra Jean's trick question

"Do you still love Brock?"

"Barbra Jean, I'm trying to sleep!"

"If you don't answer, I'm going to assume that you still love Brock"

"If you don't shut up, you can assume that you'll be kicking out of my bedroom"

"Is that why you wouldn't give me a tip?" Barbra Jean really wouldn't give up!

"Fine! Try to step of out shower naked, that might help!"

"Thank you Reba! You're such a wonderful friend!"

"Yea Yea, now go to sleep!" Reba wasn't sure if this would work for Barbra Jean, but Brock used to love it when she stepped out of shower dripping wet. That was why she teased him tonight that she wasn't about to drop her robe!

"Reba..." Barbra Jean called her softly

"Hmm..." Reba's voice fading away as she was falling into a deep sleep

"You still love him don't you?"

"..."


	5. Chapter 5

-- 05--

Barbra Jean was preparing breakfast when Brock barged in to Reba's kitchen. He took one look at Barbra Jean and laughed.

"Reba, either your cloth shrank or you grew taller" Barbra Jean wore Reba's sweat pants and a t-shirt Reba lent her to wear instead of the 'half-a-dress' she had on last night. Well, this was the second time he saw her wearing Reba's cloth, but he still thought it was funny. Barbra Jean laughed at his comment. During the day, they seem to get along just fine.

"Since you two are here" Reba handed them the key to the front door "I'm tired of running down the stairs in the middle of the night! BUT..." she pointed to Brock "you stay out of my room. You'll have access to the living room, kitchen and bathroom. And you" she pointed to Barbra Jean "knock on the door and don't you barge in to my bedroom! Are we clear?" Brock quickly took the key and added to his keychain; Barbra Jean would have done the same if she had her keychain with her.

"You wanna have breakfast with us Brock?" Barbra Jean invited, making herself at home. One thing Reba liked about Barbra Jean staying overnight was that she didn't have to cook breakfast, Reba only had to make toast. As Brock told her before, Barbra Jean could make a fancy breakfast but she couldn't make toast!

"Sure, if you don't mind." He sat down next to Reba

"Go make toast" Reba demanded; Brock got up and made enough for all three of them. "Where's Henry?" Reba had to ask for the boy because her best friends seem to forget about him sometimes.

"He went to hockey practice this morning. The car pool arrived early" Brock answered Reba's concern. Reba looked at her calendar, November the twelfth, her Birthday was just a month away. Christmas would also arrive soon. She loved the holiday season, as she got to spend time with the whole family. Now that Cheyenne and Van moved out, she wondered if they would decide to have their own tradition. Reba felt like her family was growing apart, Kyra, who finally decided to go to the college, wanted to be in the entertainment business, and spent more time with her band and her school than at home. Jake, who was in his early teens, would also rather spend more time with friends than being a mama's boy. Reba hopped that Christmas would bring them together again.

"What would you like for your birthday Reba?" asked Barbra Jean after she noticed Reba was looking at her calendar. She putting eggs and home fries with sliced of fruits in a nicely decorated plate in front of Reba. Brock brought the toast "Aww... Brock, you're my hero!" said Barbra Jean. She always said that when he brought the toast to the table. Reba rolled her eyes.

"I don't want anything for my birthday gift" she answered Barbra Jean's question, but then she realized that if she didn't tell Barbra Jean what she wanted, she'll end up receiving Beanie Baby as a gift. "No offence Barbra Jean, but my beanie babies collection has been growing too quickly, maybe you can give me a box this year so I could put them in the attic" Barbra Jean knew Reba was just kidding with her, Reba displayed some of her stuffed animals Barbra Jean gave her on different occasions in her bedroom. She even had one next to her pillow; the orange chimpanzee Reba secretly called it 'the Brock'.

"Ha Ha, very funny peaches. If you don't tell me what you want, you'll get another beanie baby!"

"How about a broom?" Reba said sarcastically, that anything would be better than a beanie baby

"No, then you'll fly away from me" Barbra Jean bit back

"You're saying, I'm a witch?"

"You're beginning to be like one!"

"Ok calm down you two!" Brock stopped them, as he was afraid this little argument would go too far and they would hurt each other with words that they didn't mean to say. They were best friends alright, but boy when they fought, he didn't want to be near either one of them! "Barbra Jean, Reba clearly said she didn't want anything. If you want to get her something, why don't you just surprise her with anything other than the beanie babies? And Reba, honey.." oops... "You gotta calm down, you've been under a lot of stress, and the last thing we want is to follow the ambulance again! You don't want that do you Barbra Jean?" thank the Lord both women decided not to bring up the fact that he just called Reba 'honey', but not to his own wife!

"No..." said Barbra Jean softly, she loved Reba, although sometimes they fought, but Barbra Jean never wanted to intentionally hurt Reba

"Tell you what, there's one thing both of you can give me on my birthday" Reba got Brock and Barbra Jean's attention "just don't fight and let me sleep peacefully for one night, can you both do that?" Brock and Barbra Jean exchanged the glances

"Sure..." answered Brock looking at his empty plate.

"If that's what you really want" Barbra Jean answered with the same tone. Reba quickly thought of last night before drifting off to sleep, she heard Barbra Jean's question 'you still love him don't you?', but she didn't hear her own answer. But she knew she did say something... dear Lord, she hoped she didn't reveal her feelings toward Brock to Barbra Jean!

With almost seven years of practicing, Reba was good at hiding her emotions and acting annoyed when Brock was nearby, but secretly she wished he didn't have to leave. However, when they looked in to each other's eyes. That was when the truth was revealed; they still have feelings for each other. The way the two of them acted toward each other when a third person was in the room, they deserved an Award! Only they knew how they really felt.

_Cause the heart won't lie __  
__Sometimes life gets in the way __  
__But there's one thing that won't change __  
__They know they've tried_

And they seem to mask those feelings very well, none of them seem to want to say or do anything. Maybe they knew, they didn't want to stir it up, and as long as Barbra Jean didn't know, it wouldn't hurt her. Not that Reba and Brock wanted to act upon their feelings anyway. Well, beside last night when he pecked her on the lips when nobody was looking, it dawned on Reba that now Jack knew, she had to tell Jack not to tell Barbra Jean.

Dang it! She hid it very well for almost seven years, and everything surfaced from just one look he gave her the night he was in her bedroom! She couldn't seem to be able to hide it anymore! How could she conceal her feelings when every time he looked at her, her stomach turned, her hands went cold, her heart raced, and her breath became heavier and sometimes, she even blushed! 'Dang you Brock! How could you have that much effect on me!' she thought.

Reba knew that even though they never talked about the incident again, he still had her image in his mind, she couldn't blame him since the image that she walked in on him when he was in her shower still played itself in her mind too. Of course she was shocked at first, but Brock was right when he said 'brought back memories'. They used to be in there together...

"Reba? Are you ok?" Barbra Jean snapped Reba back from her deep thought,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something"

"We can see that!" Barbra Jean thought about what she asked Reba as she was drifting to sleep, Reba probably didn't remember what her answer was... "By the way, I overheard Jack say he'll take you out for a movie tonight, Can we do the double date thingy again? It was fun."

"Of course you had fun! You get to flirt with Dr. Hunky, and I get to watch, that wasn't fun!" Reba looked at Brock, he was being quiet since she asked for him and Barbra Jean to get along on her birthday. Seeing his wife flirt with another man couldn't be fun for him either! She had been there. It hurt like heck!

"Sure, if Reba doesn't mind" Brock finally spoke.

They all went for a movie. Brock drove to the movie with Reba sitting in the front seat with him again. Reba noticed his cologne, the one they went and bought together. She sighed...

_"I think about holding you and kissing you __  
__Wanting you and missing you __  
__Building up and breaking down walls __  
__I dream about finding you and keeping you __  
__Loving you and living you __  
__I'm telling you __  
__I want it all, all of you"_

But she couldn't! Reba looked at Barbra Jean from the side view mirror, reminded herself that Brock was off limits now, he had been for nearly seven years, 'get used to it!'

At the movie, Reba and Barbra Jean sat next to each other. Jack sat at Reba's side, Brock on Barbra Jean's side. "Reba, can we switch seats?" asked Barbra Jean.

"No!"

"Fine then!" Barbra Jean moved to the empty seat next to Dr Hunky, causing Brock to move over one spot. Now Reba sat between the two men. Jack smelt terrific, but Brock's scent was driving Reba insane. She had to hold up the popcorn tub to mask the scent. Reba was starting to believe in aromatherapy! Lavenders help you relax, Citrus give you energy, but what the heck did they put in his cologne that affected her badly on the 'wild side'! Reba grasped for air, when Brock leaned over to get some popcorn.

"Do you mind sharing this? Barbra Jean took mine"

"You can share the popcorn with me Jack" Barbra Jean offered, Jack glanced at Reba asking for permission, Reba didn't seem to mind, so he took the offer.

"Do you want to hold the tub?" Reba gave Brock the whole bucket

"You don't want some?" Brock started to think this double date thingy wasn't so bad after all!

"Here, I'll put it right here between us!" she rested the bucket securely on the armrest between them.

"It's gonna fall off, Reba" Brock lifted the armrest and put the bucket between them on the seat.

Half way during the movie, she felt his hand hold on to hers. Reba didn't protest. If this was the most they could do to express their love to each other, then let it be.

"Reba, your hand is cold. Are you cold?" Reba didn't even realize that Jack held her other hand, but Jack's comment caused Brock to let go. Now both of her hands were cold! Jack lifted the armrest between them, and put his arm around Reba's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. That was something Brock wanted to do but he couldn't! Now he changed his mind about this double date thingy! Bad idea! Bad Bad Bad idea! Brock looked over to Barbra Jean, she felt asleep resting her head on Jack's other shoulder. 'That jerk! He wanted both Reba and Barbra Jean!', Brock could argue that statement if someone had said that to him, Brock only wanted Reba, but he couldn't, he just couldn't! He knew he was being punished by the choice he made, but Reba didn't do anything to deserve this! She was supposed to be with the one she loved, him!

On the way back home, Reba and Brock were awfully quiet in the car, only Jack and Barbra Jean exchanged the conversation from time to time.

"Reba can I talk to you?" Jack said after everyone got out of the car

"Sure, she led him to the living room" Brock watched after her, until Barbra Jean said 'let's go home'.

"Reba... Do you still...?" she knew that what he was gonna ask!

"What did you see?"

"I see that you still love him"

"And?" she didn't plan to deny it.

"I really like you Reba, I really care for you"

"You're breaking up with me?" Reba cut him off.

"No, Reba, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm willing to give us a chance. If you are also willing to give us a chance."

"Thanks Jack, I'd like to give it a shot if you don't mind being patient with me" Jack gave her a kiss. A very first passionate kiss since he returned. Reba pulled off, she was afraid Brock might walked in. "I'm sorry Jack" He could see that in her eyes.

"Well, we'll take it slow" He pecked her lips "Good night Reba"

"Good night, Jack" she walked him to the door "Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Barbra Jean"

"Ok I won't" he blew a kiss to her "good night Reba" she grinned, if only she could love Jack. She might be happier. After Jack left, Reba went up stairs and drew herself a bath. Put her iPod in the speaker near her head. Jake will be back home tomorrow, and Kyra will be staying at the dorm with her friends due to the mid term exam she was having, and she'd also return tomorrow. Tonight was the last night she'd have time for herself to relax. But that thought was interrupted by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

"What's now, Barbra Jean?" she mumbled

"C'mon in!" she still enjoyed her bubble bath, Reba was hoping Barbra Jean would leave her alone seeing her preoccupied. "I'm in the bathroom," she shouted after she heard the door open. Reba closed her eyes, she was tired of hearing about the problems between Brock and Barbra Jean. Reba expected Barbra Jean to burst out whatever problem she had with him tonight. But it was too quiet. Reba opened her eyes. And she sunk into the water, thanks God for the bubbles!!

"BROCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

-- 06 --

"What are you doing in here?" Reba crossed her arms; sinking in the tub as low as she could "I told you my room is off your limit!"

"You said not to come in without your permission! I knocked, I even ask if I could come in, and you said you're in the bathroom. I thought that was kinda daring." Reba turned off her speaker.

"I didn't hear you! I thought it was Barbra Jean. Now get out!" Instead of walking out the door he walked closer to the tub, Reba couldn't sink any lower anymore. She poured more bath gel to create more bubbles. She pulled her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around her knees, tried to conceal every part of her body "What in the heck do you think you're doing? I said GET OUT!" he sat next to the tub.

"I just want to talk to you"

"Go wait outside! I'll be out in a minute!" Brock grabbed a sea sponge and dipped it in the water; he scrubbed her shoulder gently, Reba sat still afraid to move a muscle. He moved the sponge toward her back, scrubbing her back gently in a circular motion

"I want to divorce Barbra Jean" Reba just remembered how to breath

"And what's the cause?"

"We don't love each other anymore"

"Like when we got divorced? That was your reason back then too"

"I was an idiot, I thought I loved Barbra Jean, but deep down, I've never stopped lo..."

"Please don't say it!" Reba cut him off "I've told Jack before that I don't want to be the cause of his marriage to fall apart, that why I had to break up with him. Please don't make me break up with you too!" Reba jumped when she heard the knock on her bedroom door.

"Reba?"

"Oh CRAAAPPPP, Barbra Jean!! Lock the door!" Brock locked the bathroom door while Reba drained the tub, she got up and quickly put on the bathrobe. "I'll be out in a minute!" she shouted to let Barbra Jean know her location. Once the tub drained, she shoved Brock in it and closed the curtain. "I can't believe I would ever have to sneak around behind Barbra Jean's back! Don't ever put me in this spot again you mo-ron!" Reba gritted "I'm going to take her to the kitchen. Find yourself an opportunity to get out of here, quietly!" Reba stepped of out the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Jack in there?"

"NO!"

"I thought I heard you talked to someone" Barbra Jean tried to peak in her bathroom

"Must be my iPod." she showed her the iPod in her hand; she didn't know it was still covered with bubbles. Her whole body was slippery from the amount of bath gel she used; she had to take a shower again after these two left! "Is there something you need?" she led Barbra Jean to the door and walked down to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Her hand was so slippery she almost dropped the pot!

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About Jack" pheeww, Reba sighed in relief

"Do you love him?" asked Barbra Jean

"I like him"

"Do you love him?" Barbra Jean asked again

"Not yet, but I could" Reba answered honestly

"What about Brock?" asked Barbra Jean, again

"I don't think Brock cares for Jack very much especially when his wife is all over the guy" Reba dodged the question

"Reba, Brock didn't even care when I was all over Jack! And that wasn't my question!"

"Didn't you ask me that already when I was half asleep?" Reba poured a cup for herself and a cup for Barbra Jean.

"Let me do it, your hands are to slippery, God woman! Did you use the whole bottle of bath gel in one bath?"

'Just half a bottle, and it still didn't make as much bubbles as I hoped!' answered in Reba's head. "I poured a little too much in it. Finish up your coffee so I can go upstairs and rinse all this soap off of me" Reba was hoping Barbra Jean would forget what she had asked her.

"Did you remember what you said when I asked you?" She didn't forget!

"Whatever my answer was, don't take it seriously, I was half asleep" Reba had to hold the coffee with both hands

"Really, because you said 'no'" Barbra Jean observed Reba's face expression

"I did?" she was surprised, she thought she said something else "I mean, yeah, that what I meant, 'no'"

"But you said don't take it seriously" ok, how did Barbra Jean get smarter and able to lead Reba into a corner?

"I didn't even know what I said, so I don't know what to tell you" Reba continued to sip her coffee.

"You said 'always'." Reba almost sprayed her coffee, she dropped the cup right on to her lap, the hot coffee splashed all over her. The cup rolled off her lap and down to the floor, it cracked, but luckily it did not shatter.

"CRRAAPP!" Reba could feel the hot liquid soaking through her bathrobe and warming her skin. "Now I really have to shower, I'll talk to you later ok Barbra Jean? Please lock the door on your way out!" Reba rushed toward the stairs, she'd clean up the mess later "Oh by the way, don't take that answer seriously, I was half asleep! I didn't know what I said and certainly didn't mean it" Reba ran to her bathroom, didn't even take a second look at Barbra Jean. 'Always' that what she thought she said! Dang she was hoping she said 'No way!' she must be really tired and couldn't even control her answer!. She took off her bathrobe, soaked with coffee, opened the shower curtain almost stepping in the tub, but she had to close the curtain and grab a towel nearby to wrap around her body.

"Why on earth are you still in here?" Reba wasn't prepared for him to be still in the bathroom

"I wanted to talk to you and I'm not leaving until we're done talking"

"We were done talking since you said 'I do' to Barbra Jean!" Reba made a knot to her bath towel when he stepped out of the tub to face her. "And when you said 'I do', that automatically means 'we won't be doing anything anymore'!" Reba backed off until she felt her back pressing against the bathroom wall when he walked closer to her with 'that look' in his eyes. The look that Barbra Jean wanted to see from him. The look that he only had for Reba, the one that disappeared when they got separated, and finally divorced. The look that showed love, adoration, admiration and passion "Please don't do this to me, don't make me become the other woman to my own best friend"

"I'm not going to do anything to you Reba, no matter how much I want to. But we are just going to talk. And I want you to listen to me and not argue" he leaned over and put both hands around her waist, locking Reba in between his arms. She couldn't go anywhere, she could push him but she couldn't find it in her strength to do so.

"Fine, then talk!" Reba tighten her grip on the towel that covered just a little bit below her hip revealing her beautiful legs and her cleavage that was usually hidden under her conservative clothing, but Brock didn't care about that right now, he looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

"I want to divorce Barbra Jean" she got that part "And even if you don't want to get back together with me..." Reba cut him off

"You got that right, if you think I'll get back together with you after what you've done to me and my best friend, you've got it all wrong"

"What do you mean?" Brock was trying to understand her statement.

"I forgave you for what you've done to me, although it hurt like heck seeing you two together, even nowadays, I still couldn't get rid of that feeling. But if you put my best friend through the same pain, you think I can be happy knowing that she'll have to go through heck like the way I do every day?"

"I'm sorry Reba, I hadn't thought of that" he pulled her into a hug that they both had longed for as Reba continue pouring her heart out for the first time after almost 7 years of divorce.

"The disguise, the fake smiles, the fact that I had to turn away every time you kissed her or how much you told me before that you love her. When you told me she's the love of your life, do you know how hurtful that was to me? I have to hide all those feelings just to get through a day with you two sitting holding each other's hand in my own living room. When you told me you've made a mistake for leaving me, I had hope that maybe someday we can be together again, like the way we were, happily married. But if that means putting someone else in the same position that I have to be in everyday, I couldn't even wish it for my worse enemy, let alone, my best friend"

"I love you Reba" Brock finally said it. "I still love you, and always do" Reba swallowed the lump in the throat. "I always thought I loved Barbra Jean, but every time I look into your eyes, I see something I've never seen in hers. I saw my past, my present and my future. When we divorced, I told you I had to marry her, and I told myself everyday because I love her, not because she was pregnant. But I was living in my own lies Reba. I'm sorry I hurt you; I'm an idiot who never knew what he had, until he was about to lose the most important person in his life. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I always believe that you'll be there for me. But, you're the only one I truly love, Reba. You're my best friend, you are the love of my life, and you're everything to me. I don't want to lose you Reba, not again! I love you!"

"I love you too, but you have to live with the choice you made, if I'm willing to live with the choice that I didn't even have a say on. Go home, to your wife. Try to make this work. She loves you. Who knows, someday you'll love her more than you could ever love me" Reba tried to hold back her tears saying those words. Brock held her tight, he didn't want to let her go. Reba let go of the hand that held the bath towel, and hugged him in return. The towel only hung on by the force of their two bodies pressing against each other, but she didn't care. She wanted to soak in this moment as long as she could. Tomorrow, she had to put on the same disguise, the same fake smile and hide her feelings toward him.

_"And still __  
__My world stood still __  
__I couldn't move __  
__And all I could feel __  
__Was this aching in my heart __  
__Saying I loved him still"_

Fifteen minutes may have felt like eternity to someone, but to Reba and Brock, it flew by too quickly. They didn't want to let go of each other just yet, but reality struck when the phone rang. Reba let go of him, stepping out of his embrace, and the towel hit the floor.

"Oh crraapp!!" she forgot that she wasn't decent. Brock had a full view of her beautiful body once again! "Go home now, you've seen more than enough to last you a life time tonight!" she picked up the towel and wrapped around her body again. The phone still ringing Reba rushed to pick up the phone, Brock gave her a peck on her cheek before he left, but he stopped when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes Barbra Jean He's here. He just came by and we had a chat." Reba handed him the phone before walking back to the bathroom to resume her shower. When she came out, he was gone.

Three houses down the road, they were having a heart to heart talk. For Reba, he would try to make this work. But going home to his wife when he smelled strongly like Reba's soap, didn't really help patch thing up between him and Barbra Jean.

"Brock, did you...?

"No Barbra Jean, please have some respect for Reba! She would never have done that to you!" if he happened to smell like somebody else, she wouldn't have believed him, but this was Reba. Barbra Jean may not believe Brock, but she trusted Reba.

"Do you still love her?" Barbra Jean asked him

"Yes I do" instantly, he answered without hesitation "I love her"

"And she still loves you too" Brock did not answer that statement.

"Thanks for being honest with me, I'll give you a divorce, so you can get back together with her"

"She won't get back together with me" admitted Brock, so he told Barbra Jean roughly what Reba told him, well just only that part that she didn't want Barbra Jean to be in the situation she once was.

"I'll go talk to her" Barbra Jean was trying to go to Reba's house and do what she had just said, but Brock stopped her.

"I'm sorry, do you even know her? We're talking about 'the Reba', the fiery redhead three houses down the road, the woman that I just admitted I love with all my heart? If she ever find out I told you what she said, you do realize that you might not get to see me again don't you? That's a bad idea Barbra Jean, bad bad bad idea!"

"Yeah, you're right... but I think I got a plan!"


	7. Chapter 7

--07--

Brock and Barbra Jean walked into Reba's kitchen together in the morning. Reba gave them both a smile and blinked her eyes in disbelieve; she looked at Brock like nothing had been said or done.

"Good morning, nice to see you two not barging in with a fight" if this was a fake smile that she was talking about, she deserved a Golden Globe for such an act!

"Yeah, we finally had a good talk." Barbra Jean said taking over cooking breakfast from Reba

"That's nice to hear. Barbra Jean I don't want any bacon" Reba saw Barbra Jean put couple of pieces of bacon in the frying pan.

"Are you on a diet?" asked Barbra Jean putting the rest of the bacon back in the fridge; she didn't see Reba blush when Brock looked at her with a mischievous grin. Now that blushed was real!

"Yeah there's a few unwanted pound that want to get rid off." Reba glared at him

"Where? I think you looked pretty good" Barbra Jean didn't know what happened between Brock and Reba last night, so her comment was purely innocent

"He stood right there by the toaster" Reba referred that 'few unwanted pounds that she want to get rid off'

"Ha Ha" Brock laughed sarcastically. Reba really deserved an Emmy the way she acted toward Brock around everyone else! Brock made the toast for the three of them while Reba set up the table and got the coffee, the day was setting off for a good start.

"What time will you finish with your work Reba?" asked Barbra Jean

"Around five thirty, why do you ask?"

"Do you have a date with Jack today?" Barbra Jean asked more question.

"No, he didn't say anything about tonight"

"Then I hope you don't mind if I go to see him tonight, you know talking about the problem between Brock and me" Reba looked at Brock to see if he had any reaction, he just continued eating like he didn't hear anything.

"Do you always have to go after every guy I like?"

"What if I'd return the guy you love in exchange for the guy you like?" Reba glanced at Brock who put both hands up and shook his head in defense as if to tell her that he had nothing to do with that comment.

"They are not an object, Barbra Jean" Reba tried to remain calm. Her secret was finally out in the open, wasn't it? She blamed Brock for being in her room that night and he gave her the look that shook her world badly!

"Tell you what, why don't you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Brock but you love Jack, and I'll let you have him" Barbra Jean and Reba were staring at each other but Barbra Jean couldn't say what Reba dared her to. "That's what I thought! Go with him if you want, if that means getting you two back together, that's fine by me" Reba got up and put her plate and the empty coffee cup in the sink. "I'm going to work, can one of you lock the door when you leave?"

"Reba, why don't you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Brock, and I'll work things out with him!" Barbra Jean burst out, Reba stopped in her tracks, she turned around and face Barbra Jean

"I-Don't-Love-Brock" Reba said it word by word, then strode out of the room with her head held high.

Brock and Barbra Jean exchanged the glanced. They knew she didn't mean it! But boy, the woman deserved an Oscar to be able to put an act like that!

"That was your plan?" Said Brock shaking his head after Reba left. "You better have a plan B. sis, cause this ain't workin'!" Brock wasn't sure if he should be happy that these two woman loved him or sad that no one seemed to want him!

Reba left the house with a sharp pain in her heart, from those words she said, but didn't mean. However, almost seven years of practice saying that to herself in front of the mirror really paid off, she could look Barbra Jean in the eye and say it, but she didn't think she could look at Brock in the eye and say the same thing. She let the day go by like nothing was bothering her, like every day in her life every since Brock left.

Reba came home from work, and once again, she was alone, Jake had his football practice, Kyra had her band practice. Reba couldn't wait for the holiday season for the family to be back together again. She started to prepare dinner for herself when Brock walked in to the kitchen. It looked like she also had to make dinner for him too since his wife went out with her boyfriend. Ha!

"Where's Henry?" asked Reba

"Barbra Jean dropped him off to play with Elizabeth" he answered

"I missed Elizabeth" Reba hadn't seen her granddaughter that often now that they move out.

"Why don't we drop by and see her?"

"No, Van said I'm their Barbra Jean, dropping by unannounced, so I'm not going there unless they invite me" that was the Reba he always knew and loved, stubborn!

"Looks like you and I are the only two people who didn't have a date or any plans tonight"

"Speak for yourself, Brock, I've got a date!" said Reba with a grin

"With who?" surprised Brock

"With not just one, but thirteen good looking men!" she winked, and she showed him what she got

"Ocean's thirteen. I haven't seen this movie yet, mind if I join you?"

After the dinner, the two of them were enjoyed the movie together quietly. They didn't have to hide their feelings when nobody was around. Reba didn't pretend to be annoyed, and Brock did try to make a move on Reba couple of times. 'Don't stir it up, Brock' she hissed! Good Lord, whatever it take to bring Reba back in his arms, he'll do it in a heartbeat because he couldn't keep his hands off the favorite red-head of his anymore!

One scene during the movie, Reba grew uncomfortable when a lady was seduced by whatever scent Matt Damon used to put her in the mood, Reba knew how that felt! Brock still used his new fragrance, which was now his favorite, around Reba, sometime she could ignore it, but sometime she just couldn't control herself. Like this time...

"Boy it's just me or it's getting hot in here" Brock unbuttoned his shirt

"Oh my Gosh! Keep your shirt on!" Reba hit him with a pillow when she saw him taking his shirt off in the corner of her eyes.

"If you want to get even, take your shirt off, that will teach me!" he laughed, but he put his shirt back on. He didn't want to put Reba in an awkward position, he knew Reba grew uncomfortable during that scene, he just had to ease the tension. He expected two different reactions from her; he'd either got smacked on the back of his head, or got lucky. He almost got smacked on the back of his head but didn't seem like he was about to get lucky! Reba glared at him. He stopped laughing, and put on a guilty smile and they returned their attention to the movie. She seemed to be back in control now.

Although she wouldn't allow him to make any move on her, she let him hold her hand. He squeezed it gently during the ending credits. She glanced at him.

"I knew you didn't mean what you said this morning, but man, that hurt!" said Brock.

"Soon enough I should be able to look in your eyes and say the same thing" she hoped

"I wouldn't like that" Brock pouted

"Look Brock" she held his hand with both her hands "Barbra Jean loves you and you saw that yourself, she couldn't deny it. And you once told me she's the love of your life. I'm sure you can find a place in your heart to accept her. If the marriage can be saved, it's worth saving; even if it's just a glimpse of a chance. Hold on to it! If we had done that, maybe we wouldn't be where we are today."

"But..."

"No but, Brock. Now, can we please drop this subject so I can get my life back on track?"

Reba thought she might have done something right, because life seemed to be back to normal again. Brock and Barbra Jean did try to work things out, but they did have fights once every couple of days. Reba only found that out by seeing Brock on her couch from time to time. Reba and Jack had a few dates, not as often as other couples, Barbra Jean admitted that sometimes she went out with Jack, but strictly trying to work things out between Brock and her. Although sometime Reba had to narrow her eyes in suspicion, she didn't trust the way Jack looked at Barbra Jean, but Reba still trusted Barbra Jean. She knew her best friend would not intentionally hurt her again. But something might have happened, Jack spent less and less time with her, but Brock spent more time on her couch.

"Brock, are you ok?" Reba decided to ask one night after seeing him on her couch almost everyday this week.

"Well, I got back pain from sleeping on the couch, but why do you ask? Are you going to give me a back massage?" he said mischievously with puppy dog eyes

"I meant between you and Barbra Jean!" Reba ignored that look, no way, no how; she wouldn't go down that road again!

"Oh, yeah we're doing great! We haven't gotten along this well in months!"

"Then why the heck are you still sleeping in my living room?" Reba watched him trying to stretch his back. He really looked like he could use a massage... no, she shouldn't and she wouldn't!

"We're working thing out one step at a time. Trust me, we have a work in progress" he twisted his back left and right, trying to stretch his muscles. Reba saw the look on his face; he was really in pain and agony.

Reba took a deep breath in, bit her lip and let out a big sigh before she said "C'mon up, I'll give you a back massage" and he rushed up the stairs so fast, he beat Reba to her bedroom! Geez... what happened to the back pain!


	8. Chapter 8

-- 08 --

Reba didn't have massage oil, but the baby oil should do the trick.

"Take off your top" said Reba. Brock chuckled

"If I demand the same thing would I get smack?" Brock teased,

"That's it. I change my mind. Go back to your couch!" Brock quickly took of his t-shirt and leapt for the bed. He lay flat on his stomach and didn't even let out one more word. Reba shook her head and tried to hide her grin.

"Before I start, let me say this first, I only do this because you're in pain, nothing more!" she exclaimed.

"Yes dear" Brock responded with a mischief smile. Back massages used to lead to something when they were married!

Reba knelt down on the bed next to his body, she poured a small amount of baby oil on her palm and slowly began to massage his back.

"How's the relationship between you and Jack?" Brock had to make conversation to get his mind of what Reba was doing.

"We're taking things slow, and I like it at this pace. Maybe I'm not ready to move forward with him yet I guess" Reba applied pressure on the tense spot, Brock let out a soft groan. Reba ignored his complaint and continued massaging his back.

"Why not?" he asked after catching his breath "Not that I'm complaining, just curious"

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid that he'll leave me again, which I have a strong feeling that he will. Especially since he know I'm still in.. I mean still have a tiny little bit of feeling left for you" Brock grinned from ear to ear

"I'm glad to hear that you're still in... Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Reba pressed hard on his sore muscle to stop him from saying that word "alright, alright I won't say it!! I won't say you're still in love with me!!" cried Brock, but well he said it! Reba pinched him! "Ouch!!"

"But doesn't it bother you thought that Barbra Jean is all over him?" asked Reba, she didn't deny that statement, Brock just made.

"As you said before, Barbra Jean has a crush all the time, and I'm used to it" Brock explained "but Reba Believe me, as much as I don't care for the guy, he's really trying to help out. Plus, Barbra Jean will not do anything without thinking about your feelings I swear"

"If you say so" Reba just couldn't care anymore, she knew she didn't love Jack. She liked him or deeply in-like with him, but not in love with him. Jack could call or not call, it didn't bother her anymore. He left her twice, what to say he wouldn't do it again. Reba was the type of person that always learned from her mistakes. From the dark side, she almost wished that Barbra Jean would fall in love with Jack so Reba wouldn't feel guilty if Brock came back to her, but from her good side, she still wanted to see their marriage to last.

The hands that massaged his back began to wander aimlessly, it was now more 'caressing' than 'massaging' as Reba was visioning about how wonderful it would be if Brock and her could be together again. Brock could feel the lingering motion from her fingers; he slowly turned over and lay flat on his back. Reba put her hands on his chest, as their eyes met. Reba dreamingly leaned over to him, their eyes still locked. Brock could see the angel and the demon battling in her head. Reba herself was also fighting with the temptation. Brock grew impatient, he pulled her on top of him, their lips crashed into a passionate kiss, in a swift motion, he rolled her over on to her back his hand started to roam as their continue to kiss. It was their first kiss in nearly seven years!

Barbra Jean had asked her, how to seduce Brock, Reba actually never knew the answer to that question. The chemistry between Brock and Reba had always been strong. Sometimes, even just eye contact could create a spark and lead to wildfire. Barbra Jean never had that effect on Brock. Barbra Jean could kiss him with all her might to put him in a mood, but all Reba had to do just smile and wink to get the same effect from Brock. Barbra Jean could throw herself at him, but all Reba had to do was just look into his eyes and lay her fingers on his skin and that was enough to drive him close to the edge. They were so right for each other. If only they still happily married...

"Wait, no, I can't!!" Reba pushed him of to a side and jumped off the bed, when she felt his hand touch her bare skin under her top. Looks like the angel in her mind had won and taken over her again.

"No, I shouldn't have let this happen! Please Brock, go back to the couch, and please don't do that again"

"But Reba..."

"If you're not leaving, then I will" she spoke in her firm, made-up-her-mind tone of voice. Brock grabbed his t-shirt and turned around to look at her before he left her bedroom. Patience was a virtue, and he lost it! He hoped that he didn't blow it!

Reba was tossing and turning in her own bed, still burning from the fire caused by his kiss and his touch. Why in the world did she have to lean over? Why on earth did he have to kiss her? Why in the heck did she have to kiss him back? That was bad move Reba, bad bad bad move! She swore she'd never be the other woman, but what she had done was pretty darn close to becoming one. But... the thrill of his kiss, the sensation of his touch, Oh Lord, she wanted to be in his arms again!

Brock's scent was still on her pillow; she took in a deep breath and tears formed. She hugged that pillow and tried not to cry herself to sleep. She had to gather all the strength she still had left to live without him another day.

"Good morning Reba" Reba walked in to the kitchen and saw Barbra Jean starting to cook breakfast; Brock was already at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. He looked tired and it did not seem like he got any sleep at all. Well, Reba was in the same boat!

"Good Morning Barbra Jean, geez I'm glad I decided to give you back the key, maybe you could let yourself in sometime in the afternoon and do some vacuuming too" Reba joked, tried to make everything as normal as possible.

"Ha Ha, very funny Reba. I'm making omelet, unless you want something else?" Barbra Jean could feel the tension that built up between Reba and Brock, but she decided that she would not ask and put her best friend in an awkward situation. Some things are better left unsaid.

"No thanks, I think I'll skip breakfast today" Reba didn't feel like sitting around with them today, she still felt guilty for what almost happened between her and Brock last night.

"No no, sit down peaches, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you shouldn't skip it! Brock don't let her leave!" Barbra Jean asked Brock to watch her, which is what he did ever since she strolled in to the room. Reba sat down, she was too tired, and she had lost her will to argue. She didn't like the way he looked at her; it was too openly admitting that he was deeply in love with her. That could hurt Barbra Jean's feeling, Reba feared.

"It's your big day in three days, are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Barbra Jean asked Reba again to see if there something Reba wanted. She did see the way Brock looked at Reba, but again, some things better left unsaid.

"I told you, I want peace and quiet and you two not fighting for one night and let me be" She glanced at Brock as if to send the message across. "By the way, Jack said he had a surprise for me, do you know what it is?" Reba asked Barbra Jean when she put a nicely made omelet in front of her. Jack told Reba to keep her whole day open since he had a big surprise for her, and also don't plan anything for the next day as well. She was a little nervous about that request.

"If I know, do you think I'm going to come right out and tell you?"

"I guess, you're never good at keeping secret!" Reba manipulated her.

"I do too! Or else I would have told you that..." and it almost worked!

"Barbra Jean!" Brock gritted

"You know too?" Reba was surprised

"Well, I'm the source of the information" Brock said with a grin, that caused the tension between him and Reba to relax a little bit "There's a lot of information about Reba that I'm one of the few if not the only one who know"

"Now y'all get me really curious!!" Reba turned her attention to Barbra Jean "Barbra Jean..."

"I'm not telling you!" Barbra Jean almost shouted,

"If you tell me... I would..."

"I'm not telling, I'm not telling, I'm not telling" Barbra Jean chanted

"FINE!" Reba gave up, and she turned her look at Brock. "Brock..." she batted her eyelashes and gave him a sexy, naughty little grin. He would usually have caved, not just cave but she could make him eat out of her hand or jump off the cliff with that look! But that look ain't working this time. It must be a very big secret!

"Huh? Do you want to know what information I gave him? Let's see... Your favorite colors, your favorite songs, your favorite books, your bra size, your favorite candy bar..."

"WHAT?" Reba was shocked "What did you tell him?"

"Your favorite candy bar? I told him you like Reese peanut butter cup"

"No before that! How could you...? I mean how did you...?" Reba didn't even know how to form a right question

"Oh I'm sorry, you'd rather he find that out by himself?" Reba looked horrified. He laughed "Nha, I was just kidding, honey. I didn't tell him that" and then he whispered, "That's something for me to know and hope that he'll never find out" and he got smack on the back of his head! Reba looked at Barbra Jean who was busy struggling to open a new carton of orange juice in front of the fridge.

"Barbra Jean's in the room you mo-ron!" Reba gritted just soft enough for them to here. She let out a loud sigh when she realized that she wasn't getting anything from them. "Oh such a waste of time talking to you two!" Reba stomped off to work. Although Reba's mind had been preoccupied by Jack's surprise, she still didn't forget about the kiss between her and Brock. The first kiss since they separated. It was as wonderful as their actual first kiss. The wildfire still continued to burn.

Reba wanted to avoid Brock at all cost, but how could she do that when he practically lived in her living room! Reba finished making dinner and set it on the kitchen table. She went and get Brock in the living room

"Dinner's ready. And when you finish eating, you can go home"

"It's raining like crazy outside, you're really kicking me out?" Reba looked outside. It was the worse storm since Christmas five years ago, when the kids returned home to her, as well as Brock and Barbra Jean. But tonight was different; Kyra would stay at the dorm room with her friend. Van took Jake out to a football game, and Jake asked if he could stay overnight at Van and Cheyenne. He was a teenager now, he wanted to hang out with friends not his mom. The kids were all growing up and they grew further apart from her. That left just Reba and Brock in this big ol' house, which would be kind of romantic if they were still happily married! Speaking of romantic...

"CRRAAPPP! The power went out!" cried Reba

"A branch must have knocked off the power line" Brock stayed calm

"I'm gonna go kick that Butt-rometer of that Stormy-sore-bottom, she predicted a clear sky!" Reba stumbled in the dark, Brock laughed at her comment

"The storm wasn't her fault Reba, and not like you have a clothesline hanging outside or something. But Barbra Jean would be really happy to know that you actually watch her on TV" Reba always claimed that she never watched Barbra Jean on TV, and changed the channel when she was on.

"Well... nothing good was on today so I decided to watch the comedy" she tried to find an excuse not to admit that she really watch Barbra Jean on TV. Brock laughed and decided not to push the subject. Reba and Barbra Jean had an odd friendship, but they sure loved and cared for each other!

Brock's eyes began adjusting to the dark; he walked up to Reba and grabbed her arm, Reba jumped. "Relax, it's just me!" he led her to the couch. "Sit here, and relax. I'll go get the flashlight". Well at least she was glad that she didn't have to cook dinner in the dark.

Brock always remembered everything around this house as if he still lived in it, or maybe her just knew Reba, and where she liked to keep her stuff. He came back with two flashlights, a battery-powered radio, and a few candles. He lit the candles at the dining room table and moved the dinner plates from the kitchen table to the big fancy dining room table. He also took out two wine glasses and opened a bottle of Chablis, Reba's favorite white wine.

Reba got up from where she sat and wanted to help him set up the table, she wasn't prepared for how beautiful Brock did to the table in such short period of time. It must be the candlelight that made everything look sweet and romantic. Brock pulled a chair out for her to sit down. By him standing so close, she could smell his cologne again and that wasn't a good idea when they were surrounded by such a romantic atmosphere! Good Lord, she just wanted to pounce on him!

"Reba are you ok?" he asked, still standing behind her. He noticed she didn't sit down. He held her by the shoulders and Reba just turned to stone! "Reba?" he leaned over to see if she was alright, his nose brushed against her cheek! She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hold him in her arms, and she wanted to bury her face in his chest. She wanted him to hold her tight and make love to her. Boy, she wished she was bad!

"I'm sorry, I'm fine" and she sat down slowly, Brock sat at the opposite side. He couldn't help but stared at her beautiful face that glowed by the candlelight. Man, he wished she was bad! They started to eat without saying a word for a long time. Brock was the first who broke the silence.

"You looked so beautiful" Reba just wished he hadn't said that! Flattered, but she wished he hadn't say that! It made her heart jump! She blushed and that made her even more beautiful in the candlelight! Good Lord he wished he could just pounce on her!

"Thank you" that was all she could respond without her voice being too shaky. Brock turned on the radio, he was supposed to be listening to the news, but he tuned it in to her favorite country station. The song "Forever Love" was playing. 'Could this night get any worse??' she thought.

"May I have this dance?" apparently it could!

"Err... I don't think..." but Brock didn't want no for an answer. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Reba had no choice but put her hand on his shoulder and follow his steps. Brock hummed along with the song.

_"Forever Love. I promise you. __  
__Someday we'll be together. __  
__Forever love. I won't give up. No matter what. __  
__I'll be waiting for you. Forever love."_

Reba bit her bottom lip. The temptation was getting harder and harder to resist! If the night continued like this, she might end up doing what she feared most, cheating on Barbra Jean and be the other woman! And God took her side for a change, the power went back up!

"Thank you, that was beautiful. I should go get ready for bed. Please put the dirty dishes in the kitchen, I'll do them in the morning. Good night" with that, she practically ran up the stairs! Brock looked at the clock nearby, it was quarter to nine and she said she had to get ready for bed? Brock knew that she was afraid that spend one more minute with him. Things could get out of her control. He also knew that if he would have marched up to her bedroom and just kissed her the way he wanted, this time she wouldn't stop him and let him had his way with her. But he decided not to push her to do something she wouldn't want to happen in first place. Well he knew she wanted to, but she wouldn't! Man he wished she was bad!

The amount of time Reba spent with Brock and less with Jack, people would start to believe Reba and Barbra Jean were switching couples. It would not bother her one bit, if not because of the kissing incident that happened. When Brock looked at her about a month ago, just one look that stirred up everything from the bottom of her heart. Lord knew what one kiss would do to her! And last night, the dinner under the candlelight, the dance in the dark to their favorite love song, did not help at all! It was getting harder and harder for her to suppress her feelings toward him! In fact she felt that she loved him more and more every minute. This wasn't fair! She was supposed to move on with Jack, not to drool over Brock! She decided to call Jack.

"Reba are you alright?" he rushed in to her living room, he heard her on the phone and it sounded urgent. She pulled him close by his shirt collar and kissed him passionately.

With her shaky voice she whispered softly in to Jack's ear, "Make love to me"


	9. Chapter 9

-- 9 --

"Are you... sure?" Jack was startled by her request

"I... am, but we can't... do it here, Brock or Barbra Jean could be in anytime. But I... I want to get this over with"

"Reba... as much as I really, really want to, I mean really I want to, but I can't. Sorry I take that back, I can but I shouldn't. Because that would take advantage of you, you're vulnerable. Look at you, your hands are shaking and cold. Do you want to talk?" he lead her to the couch and patted the spot next to him, suggesting to her to sit down.

"I tried, but I can't get over him, Jack" Reba burst out "I love Brock, so much it hurts!" Jack put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, he tried to comfort her. "I mean, he's married to my best friend, although they have a fight doesn't mean I can just take advantage of this situation and steal him from her right? But he was mine first!" Reba held back her tears "Please Jack, tell me what should I do"

"Take him back"

"What?" Reba was surprised by his answer "Do you mean I should steal him from my Barbra Jean?"

"No I didn't say that. What I meant was, if he wants to return to you, don't chase him away and blame yourself for something you didn't do" Reba still look puzzled, Jack continued "His marriage to Barbra Jean ended long ago, he doesn't love her. How would you feel knowing that you have a loveless marriage?"

"But Barbra Jean loves him"

"Reba, my ex-wife told you she still loved me, when she asked you to break up with me. Although you broke up with me, she was living in fear that I would cheat on her since I don't love her anymore. And one day, she just decided that she would be happier without me, and she was right. And she moved on."

"Then how come I can't move on?"

"You did Reba, when you thought he didn't love you anymore. Then you found out that he still loves you. And you just don't want to move on. Why would you want to move on when you both love each other, right? It's just human nature, it could happen to anyone."

"What about Barbra Jean?" Reba was still worried about her best friend

"Oh she's moving on alright" he laughed,

"You mean, you and her..." Reba suspiciously glared at him

"No, no, no. She wouldn't do anything like that to hurt you I swear. Although you can tell she had this huge crush on me and really giggles a lot when she talked" Reba laughed

"Well you have that effect on woman" she giggled

"I see you're feeling better, does that request still stand?"

"Can I take a rain check?" Reba asked. Jack kissed her temple.

"Do what is best for you Reba. Don't you believe that true, deep love is always worth fighting for? Barbra Jean really loves you and she wants you to be happy. In fact, she called me one day and asked that I wouldn't 'go to third base' with you, because she had a feeling that Brock and you could still have a chance. I thought that was an unusual request, but then again, this is Barbra Jean we're talking about" Reba laughed. "But I have to admit, I'm starting to like her unusualness."

"And did you agree to that?" asked Reba, about that third base request

"I said it's up to you. Honey, I'm a guy, guys just don't say no to the woman they are interested it" Jack admitted,

"Well, you just did. And to me, that's a good guy. And I like you more for that" she gave him a peck.

"If only you could love me" Jack sighed

"Give me sometime and I know I will" Reba looked at her fingernails, if only she could love him.

"Anyway, I should get going. If I stay any longer I might not want that rain check. Happy Birthday in advance!" he winked before walking out the front door. Reba had already forgotten about her birthday! That's why Brock wasn't at her house tonight! She asked them to be nice to each other and gave her a peace and quiet! That was good, she guessed... but she missed him. She really missed him.

'True, deep love is always worth fighting for', she believed that very much, but was it too late now that Brock and Barbra Jean said they have work in progress?

Reba went to bed felt empty and lonely. She really missed seeing Brock around. She should have asked for a Beanie Baby instead!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" every body shouted when she walked down the stairs in the morning

"Wow! So early in the morning?" Reba was truly surprised

"Well, it's a surprise mom" Cheyenne pulled Reba to the chair and sat her down, then gave her the first present. Reba looked around the room; she didn't see Brock or Barbra Jean.

"Where's your dad?" she asked hesitantly,

"He stopped by early this morning, left a big box in the garage and I thought it was your gift, but Dad said something like it wasn't exactly a gift, but asked you not to peak in the box. And Barbra Jean said they have a special gift for you later"

"Ah" Reba nodded her head accepted the answer, the gift she asked for was 'peace and quiet' and that what they were giving her, she should be happy, shouldn't she? But what was in that box? She was so curious to know, maybe something he prepared for her beside 'peace and quiet' she asked for. "By the way, did Barbra Jean tell you anything about Jack's surprise for me?" Reba decided to ask Cheyenne

"No, all I know is Barbra Jean said to plan my surprise for you in the morning because you have your evening planned" Cheyenne gave Reba her sincere response. Reba could tell, Cheyenne really didn't know. Reba smiled at her oldest daughter, she was almost eight month pregnant now, but she still planned a surprise party for Reba. How sweet. Reba open her first present.

"Aww... Cheyenne, you shouldn't have... Really, you shouldn't" Reba was looking at the short dress that looked way to sexy for something she'd normally wear.

"No that wasn't from me, that's one of Barbra Jean's gifts. She left the note on it that said wear it today." Reba read the card that came along with it 'Happy Birthday, peaches, wear this today and I got another surprise for you'. Reba started to get nervous 'What Barbra Jean's plan now?' then she realized that maybe it's something she helped Jack plan... oh Lord...

Reba continued to open her presents. She got a pair of beautiful earrings from Cheyenne, a picture frame with a recent family picture from Jake. Reba looked at the picture; Brock was standing next to her in the center, his arm wrapped around her waist and her arm around his. Van and Jake were next to him, next to her was Barbra Jean, who insisted on being next to her best friend and then Cheyenne and Kyra. Henry and Elizabeth stood in front. Reba didn't even realize that they were holding on to each other in that picture, and his wife was just standing next to her too!

Reba also got new bathrobe from Kyra.

"I thought it'd be a perfect gift for you Mom, it has Velcro so you don't have to worry about the knot coming loose" Kyra was being a smart-aleck, as Reba almost forgot that Kyra was there that night. Well she kept her promise by not telling anyone anyway.

"And this is from me to you, Ms. H" Van gave her a very big box, but very light, Reba unwrapped it. It contained a smaller box. Reba looked confused; she kept opening boxes hidden inside boxes until she found the smallest box. She opened it and found a key. "I'm really sorry I called you 'our Barbra Jean' Ms. H., so we decided we'd give you a key, so you'll come to visit us more often" Van gave Reba a hug. Well, Reba was right when she said 'Y'all gonna miss me when I'm gone!', and she hadn't gone anywhere but Van missed her badly. Reba was like a dad to him.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Van" she hugged him back.

"I got gift for you too grandma" Elizabeth handed her a little box

"Aww..." Reba opened and laughed "A Beanie Baby" a little yellow monkey. Well she didn't get one from Barbra Jean this year, but got one from her 6 years old granddaughter. "That's so sweet of you sweetheart" she pulled Elizabeth on her lap and gave her a kiss on her tiny little cheek.

"I told you mommy, Grandma loves beanie babies" Elizabeth said to Cheyenne "You can put it on your pillow next to the other monkey Grandma" Well, not a lot of people knew that she had 'the Brock' next to her pillow, she hid him under her pillow when Barbra Jean came over to stay. Brock found it when he decided to sleep in her bed when he thought she wouldn't be back home. But he never asked. Elizabeth found out because well, she was just a playful little girl.

"You have a Beanie Baby on your pillow mom?" Jake was surprised

"Yeah, one, an orange chimpanzee. It's cute, it reminded me of your..., oh there's one more box I haven't open" Reba changed the subject, "Who's that from?"

"From Barbra Jean, she came with dad this morning to drop this off too." said Cheyenne

"No it's from Jack" said Kyra "It said so right here on the box along with the card"

"Jack? But I thought..." Reba opened the box and found a beautiful crystal bracelet, with a little cell phone charm that was also made with a little crystal. So sweet of him. She read the card 'Happy Birthday, hope your day is full of joy and happiness' that was short! But why couldn't he just give it to her in person? Oh well, maybe he wanted her to wear this when she met him for his surprise.

The kids were spending time with her all morning and in the afternoon. She didn't see Brock or Barbra Jean all day, she kind of missed them. Then Barbra Jean called her at four in the afternoon!

"Happy Birthday Reba!!"

"Thank you Barbra Jean"

"You got my gift? Go get dressed and get ready for your surprise!" Barbra Jean abruptly hung up! Reba was confused, but she went and had a shower and put on the dress that Barbra Jean told her to wear. It surprised Reba that it fit her perfectly. At first she was nervous if Brock had anything to do with this since he said he was 'the source of information', but then Reba realized that Barbra Jean was wearing Reba's clothes a couple of times when she showed up in the middle of the night with just her lingerie, so of course she knew what size Reba wore. The dress was beautiful although it was a little too hot and sexy for someone her age, but she decided, what the heck. It was her birthday! And she could easily pull it off with the body of twenty year old!

Almost six o'clock when a stretched limo pulled in front of the house.

"I'm here to pick up Ms. Hart" the driver announced. Reba was startled by the presence of the limo, she wasn't expecting that at all. The limo took her to a five-star hotel; Reba grew more and more nervous. She was presented with a key to the honeymoon suite. Reba stood in front of the suite door, and took in a deep breath. So much for a rain check, oh well, it would happen sooner or later anyway... She gather all her courage to open the door..

Behind the door she found the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There he was... standing in front of a bed sprinkled with red roses petals...

"Hi Honey, I hope you like the surprise" He greeted her with a boyish grin


	10. End

-- 10 --

"BROCK..." Reba didn't expect to see him behind the door! Brock was wearing a nice suit, and a giant red bow taped on his chest. He held card and a scroll in one hand, and a tiny little box in another. Reba walked up to him. Without saying one more word, he handed her the card, written by Barbra Jean.

_Dear Reba, __You may remember when Jack's wife came over to talk to you, and I told you to fight for him because he could be your one chance of happiness. I was right about their marriage being over. But I was wrong about your marriage to Brock being over. It can't be over when you two are still deeply in love with each other. Brock never loved me. He cheated on you only once in a dark x-ray room that end up destroying your marriage. It's not like he was madly in love with me or anything. He was vulnerable; he had a fight with you he said you told him not to come back. He was hurt badly. And, well I had a crush on him so I comforted him. It was a mistake. He regretted what he did. And surely he didn't mean that to happened, but it did. Jack said he psyched himself to believe that he love me from the guilt that he knocked me up. But the true is, you're the only one he truly loves. I think maybe it's about time I returned him back to you. You two belong together. Please forgive me for taking the sunshine away from you for so many years. Take back what you said about not letting him come back, Reba. Brock is your happiness, he's yours, and always will be. __Kisses, __Your BFF, Barbra Jean __P.S I hope you don't mind that I plan to take the guy you like in exchange for the guy you love. __  
__P.P.S, Jack didn't have a surprise for you, we only borrowed his name and asked him to play along to steer your attention to the wrong direction. __  
__P.P.S, last one for sure, I forgot to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like your gifts especially the one in front of you!_

Reba looked at Brock still a little bit puzzled by what was happening. He handed her the scroll. It was the divorce papers of him and Barbra Jean!

"Brock!" Reba was more than surprised. She was shocked!

"Our divorce was final almost a week ago, but we decided to keep it secret and make it a birthday present from Barbra Jean and me. Not quite 'peace and quiet', but we won't be fighting from now on, for sure." Brock gave her a smile, his eyes were full of love and passion "I was single when I kissed you that night Reba, you are not the other woman. You are my only woman. So what do you say?" he got down on one knee and handed her, her last present. A beautiful engagement ring...

"Reba, honey, will you remarry me?" Reba was still in shock... "Reba?" Brock started to get nervous

"Yes..." Reba answered..."YES!" and she pulled him by his tie into a heated kiss! Brock slipped the ring on her finger after they took a break from the kiss.

"So, aren't you gonna unwrap your gift" Brock parted his hands suggesting that Reba 'unwrap' him. Her eyes lit up with the wildfire of passion that was ignited by his kiss. She gave him a flirtatious smile, sexy, naughty little grin.

"Well, there something I wanted to do for a longest time..." She ripped off that giant bow from his suit and threw it behind her, she pushed him on the bed and literarily pounced on him! She showered him with kisses all over! He had never thought Reba could be this 'wild', well he knew Reba was somewhat 'wild' before, never this much though, but he sure loved it! Brock made a mental note that he'd buy a truck load of that cologne to make sure he'd never ran out!

"Oooohhh boy... that was good" Reba let out a long sigh of satisfaction after the love making that was spinning their whole world

"Yeah... that... was great!" Brock still tried to catch his breath. "You owe me a shirt sweetheart!" he referred to the shirt he wore and Reba ripped it off him. Reba rolled on to her side, lifted her head up and rested on her hand, and another hand was on his chest caressing his chest gently in a flirtatious manner while looking at him with a sly smile.

"Are you complainin'? I didn't hear you complain when a button flew over and hit you on the chin" the movement she made caused the sheet to slide down, revealing her cleavage just enough for him to want to see more. She was such a tease, and it drove him insane.

"Oh I'm not complaining babe, you can ripped the clothes off me anytime you want" in a swift motion, he rolled her over and kissed her passionately.

"Settle down cowboy, I'm still trying to catch my breath!" she giggled and pushed him gently off to her side. She cuddled in his arm, rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Reba. And I also have one more gift for you!" he kissed her temple.

"Oh, nothing can top what I just got, I'm sure" she returned the kiss on his chin; she looked up at him with the sparkling blue eyes and the smile that could melt steel!

"Of course, nothing can top that, but you'll like this" he handed her a piece of paper he hid under the pillow. Reba took it from his hand and her eyes opened wide.

"A trip to Paris? My Paris?" she threw herself on top of him and gave him countless kisses!

"You kept looking at that travel magazine, and I thought maybe we could go honeymoon in Paris. I'm glad you like it"

"I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she kissed him again and again until they were both short of breath. "I'm gonna take a bath" she got up and got a bath towel to wrap around her beautiful body. "Care to join me? I'm sure it's big enough for both of us to... sittin' down or standin' up in this hotel's bathtub." along with her husky voice, she raised her eyebrow and winked at him. Good Lord, Brock really loved the flirty Reba! Maybe she'll let him renew their membership for the mile-high club on the way to Paris! Whoo Hoo!

"When did you two get divorced?" Reba asked, fidgeting with her ring, while he was holding her firmly in the tub as if he was afraid that she'd slip away, again. Still panting and trying to catch his breath, he answered.

"The night I told you I still loved you, and you asked me to work things out. And by the way, going home to your wife while smelling like you've just stepping out of the bath with her best friend, wasn't a good idea!" they laughed "Anyway, Barbra Jean confronted me and ask me if I still loved you, and I said yes. She decided that it was best if she give me a divorce. So we went to the lawyer pretty much the next day. The day you said to her face that you don't love me." he pouted, of course she didn't mean it, but man it hurt!

"I am the cause of your married to fell apart" Reba sighed, she never wanted this to happen

"No, don't give yourself too much credit honey, it has nothing to do with you at all. You knew we fought way before you got involved. You even said so yourself, it wasn't right that we dragged it one day at a time"

"Well I said that because you guys were fighting about the Beanie Babies and tiny little things that could just easily be compromised. It was silly"

"Yeah, that's why you're definitely not the cause of my second marriage to fall apart" He tried to relax her by gently massaging her shoulder. Reba felt more relaxed knowing she wasn't 'entirely' the cause of his marriage to fail. "Tell me you love me" he demanded, the thought that she said she didn't love him to Barbra Jean still hurt.

"Didn't I just agree to marry you again? And that didn't say enough?" Reba was toying with him

"I love hearing you say that you love me" he held on to her tight.

"Of course, I love you, honey" she accepted his kiss.

"I wonder what the kids would say knowing mom and dad are getting married again?" Brock said still holding on to her tight, afraid if he let her go, he might not get her back in his arms again.

"Who cares, they are moving out and you're moving in!" Reba said jokingly. She knew the kids would accept the fact that their parents were getting back together.

Reba was right about the kids, they were happy for their parents, although they were kinda sad for Barbra Jean since they grew to like her.

"Well, It's not like Barbra Jean's going anywhere, she's still my best friend who lives three houses down the road!" Reba said while looking straight at Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean was almost in tears, Reba admitted she was her best friend once before, but when she did it again it still touched her heart, and choked her up.

"I love you Reba" Barbra Jean gave her a bone crushing hug

"Everyone does" Reba quipped, but she didn't struggle to get out like the way she used to. Still the kids were still in a state of shock. Sure they can tell daddy still loved mommy, but mom? Reba never once let it slip that she still had strong feelings toward Brock, but had anyone caught them looking deeply into each other's eyes, it may have cast suspicion on her true feelings, but now all of the sudden she was madly in love with him?

"When did this happen?" Kyra asked. She remembered Reba punched Brock, almost knocking him out just less than two months ago.

"When did what happen?" Reba was confused.

"When did you start to love each other again?" Cheyenne asked

"Well, the truth is, I never stop loving him. I just had to keep it to myself" Reba admitted "But then your dad had done something to stir it up, and you don't want to know what he did" Reba gave Kyra a warm smile and winked. Cheyenne saw that and made a mental note to herself that she'll ask Kyra later. Barbra Jean also had the same note in her head.

"When did you to decide to get a divorce?" Cheyenne asked Barbra Jean

"When I confronted your parents and found out that they are still deeply in love, so your dad and I we decided we'll not drag this out anymore. But we kept it secret from your mom, because we knew she wouldn't support our decision. And it's not like we need her permission to get a divorce anyway." Barbra Jean confessed "You dad almost blew the surprise though, he couldn't keep his hands off your mom!"

"Well, you almost blew it too, you almost told her when she said you couldn't keep a secret" Brock defended himself

"What gonna happen to you now, Barbra Jean?" asked Kyra

"I'm dating Jack" Barbra Jean answered dreamingly, finally she got to date Dr. Hunky

"Same Jack that left mom twice without a phone call? What are the chances that he won't do that to you too?" Kyra still concerned

"Very slim, but I'm willing to take that chance, he could be my one chance of happiness" that's something about Barbra Jean; she was very persistent.

"Wait, I thought Jack was dating mom" Cheyenne still confused

"He was, and he really liked your mom too, but as soon as I told him about the divorce he knew he couldn't compete against your dad, so he gave up on your mom. But I asked him not to make it too obvious" Barbra Jean told the story

"That's why he asked me out less" now it was just dawned on Reba. "Boy you three really planned this behind my back!" Reba was surprised, but she wasn't angry. They did this for her, how sweet of them. Reba wished Barbra Jean luck with Jack. And gave Barbra Jean her blessing. "Oh By the way, I'm gonna need the key back"

"Why?" Barbra Jean pouted

"Well... you never knew what you might walk in to" Reba winked and bit her bottom lip while looking at Brock. Man she looked so hot doing that!

"Eww..." all the kids cried in unison. Barbra Jean took to key out of her keychain and hand it back to Reba.

"Thanks, you're still welcome here anytime I promise" Then she paused "Maybe not anytime, but definitely before sunset... wait...hmm... try to get into a habit of knocking the door before you barge in"

"For crying out loud! What has gotten into my mom?" Kyra rolled her eyes

"That question is a bit risky to ask, don't you think?" Barbra Jean gagged. Jake looked confused why his mom turned red and all the adults were laughing, "You'll find out someday Jake" Van told him.

"I'm going to stay with my friend at the dorm" Kyra shook her head, she was happy for her parents, but this was a bit too much information that she could live without ever finding out!

"I'm going to stay at Van and Cheyenne" Jake didn't like to way his dad looking at his mom after Kyra's risky question. He was in his teen years now, he think he had an idea what in his dad's mind and he didn't want to stay around to find out if he was right!

And this was the first time in almost 7 years Reba was glad and felt comfortable that she and Brock had the whole house to themselves! And Reba later found out what was in that big box, it was his belonging. He was moving in and would not be moving out again, ever.

-- Epilogue --

The holiday's season arrived. Reba got her family back again, the only one missing was Barbra Jean. She had invited Jack to see her big daddy and he agreed to go with her. It looked like their relationship was heading somewhere. Reba couldn't be happier for her best friend to finally be in love again. After the holiday season, the wedding bells rang once again for Reba and Brock. Reba had asked Barbra Jean to be maid of honor. Barbra Jean jumped right in; Reba didn't even have to ask twice. They had a few arguments for about the wedding, the cake, the dress, the catering, and the guest list... but in the end, they were laughing. Odd friendship but Reba and Barbra Jean sure loved and cared for each other.

The big day finally here, Reba wore very sexy yet elegant off-white wedding dress. While everyone's eyes locked on her the moment she began to glide down the aisle, her eyes were locked only on her soon to be husband again. Brock almost collapsed seeing how beautiful Reba was, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Van teasingly handed him a handkerchief and said 'Mr. H, you're drooling', Reba let out a laugh that brightened his whole world. He couldn't believe he once walked away from her, he swore he would never repeat that mistake again!

Up until the couple said 'I do', not once did they look at anywhere else other than into each other's eyes, revealing their love and affection toward each other. As soon as the reverend said 'you may kiss the bride' Reba surprised every one by leaping right into his arms and locked lips into a very passionate kiss. No one ever saw this wild side of hers before! So instead of walking down the aisle, Brock carried Reba out of the church. Gosh he loved it when she lost control and melt in his arms! Reba threw the bouquet of flowers to the next lucky girl and she didn't even have to turn around to see who got it when she heard a girly squeal and giggles! Brock drove away dragging the tin cans with the phrase 'just married' temporarily painted in the back window, to the five stars hotel that he earlier proposed. Tomorrow, they would be heading to their honeymoon in Paris. Her Paris...

When they returned from her Paris, they resumed their life together, they way it should have been. They had 7 lost years to make up for, which could now continue. After those years of lost and separation, now they had found their way back into each other's arms again.

-- The end --

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
